


Powerful Emotions

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the declaration of love comes in the words, 'I'll walk you home'. These words can be expected, but perhaps they are sweeter when they are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Emotions

"Come on Xena," Carmilla drawled with a sigh as she pushed herself out of her chair. "I'll walk you home." 

"You don't need to do that Fangface." Danny said, a frown marring her lips as her eyebrows furrowed. "I can protect myself." 

"Sure you can," Carmilla agreed with a slow shrug of her shoulders. "But, let's just say, that for my peace of mind I'd prefer to walk you back to your godforsaken dorm building instead of listening to the sound of those moronic beasts eat you alive." 

Danny felt her mouth drop open at Carmilla's words. "Your peace of mind!" She exclaimed in confusion. "You hate me! I thought you'd want them to eat me alive."

"Hate is such a strong word," Carmilla murmured with a tilt of her head and a small smirk. "And who's really to say that's the name of the powerful emotion I feel for you Xena? Come on, let's get you back before your Summer Sisters decide I am the one that's eaten you. Though, that wouldn't entirely be a bad thing." 

“I...” Danny gapped, her mouth opening and closing half a dozen times without any words making it out of her lips. 

“Don't think about it too hard Xena,” Carmilla chuckled as she stepped up to Danny's side, reaching upwards to brush her knuckles across Danny's cheek. Danny felt her heart jump at the heat of Carmilla's fingers, and her cheeks flush pink as blood rushed to the surface of her skin. “I wouldn't want you to damage that inquiring mind of yours.”


End file.
